


You're the Rogue to My Squadron

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday, Comment Fic, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Star Wars References, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen decide to get matching tattoos for Jensen's birthday. At least, that was the plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Rogue to My Squadron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dugindeep (hotsauce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/gifts).



> My prompt was: From Asylum 14: "J2 spoke about getting matching Star Wars tattoos then said "TWINSIES!"" BIRTHDAY TATS!
> 
> Written for the [Have Your Cake And Eat It, Too: A Jensen Ackles Birthday Comment Meme](http://dugindeep.livejournal.com/427644.html)!

Jensen was stoked the moment he and Jared finally decided to take the plunge...and get tattoos.

Jensen did all the research; he started the day after Jared came up with the idea of getting themed tattoos for Jensen’s next birthday. He found the perfect artist down in Austin to draw something truly unique, something that would belong only to the two of them. He even made the appointments for the morning of his birthday when they had a stretch of time off from filming.

That morning, Jared was all smiles when he walked into the studio in Austin that Jensen had chosen carrying two big cups of coffee. He looked at the art and stood there speechless, eyes taking in the detailed sketch of rebel X-Wings flying into battle—vibrant reds and golds standing out against the black line work and the deep shading which would bring that galaxy far, far away to life—that would be split between their skin.

It may have started as a joke during one of the show’s conventions, but here they were getting complementary Star Wars tattoos on Jensen’s birthday.

Or so he thought.

Each tattoo required time and concentration, so Jensen was separated from his best friend for hours while he endured the bite-press-sting of the tattoo gun. As he looked down at the progress his artist was making on his X-Wing fighter, he imagined how Jared was feeling. He’d be nervous, sure, but they’d planned this. Just like they’d planned tonight’s celebration at their favorite bar in Austin.

When his tattoo was finally finished, barring some extra shading and color to be completed in a few weeks, Jensen couldn’t wait to show Jared. As he made his way towards the second studio where Jared was getting inked, he literally collided with his best friend in the hallway.

“Done already?”

Jared shook his head. “Jen—”

“C’mon, man,” Jensen prodded. “Let me see it!”

It was then that he realized Jared wasn’t bandaged in the same way he was, nor was he sweating through the aftermath of pain and endorphins like Jensen. All of which led Jensen to the conclusion that Jared hadn’t gone through with his tattoo.

“You bailed on me?”

“No, Jen, that’s not what happened,” Jared rushed to tell him, hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “I got in there, totally ready to go through with it, but I just...I couldn’t—”

Jared ducked, doing his best to hide his expression from Jensen. Too bad Jensen knew all his moves. In a flash, Jensen had gripped Jared by the elbow and was leading him back into the empty studio and shutting the door.

Jensen’s stomach was already sinking at the way he’d snapped.

“You got scared, didn’t you?”

“It just came out of nowhere,” Jared explained. His eyes, filled with such excitement earlier, were now overtaken by the shadow of regret. “I thought I’d be okay, but the noise freaked me out, and there was no one for me to fall back on.”

“Hey, no,” Jensen reassured him, “that’s on me. I should’ve insisted they do us in the same room, okay? I was nervous, too, you know.”

“You were?”

“Thought my heart was gonna beat right outta my chest, I promise.”

Jared sighed. “I feel like shit, Jen. This was supposed to be my gift to you. Something no one else could give you. It was gonna be our thing—something forever.”

“Whoa, hang on.” Jensen stopped him, surprised to feel his eyes stinging. “We don’t need ink to keep us together. We’re already family, Jared. That is forever.”

He should have been prepared for the massive Pada-hug that followed his declaration, being pulled against that strong chest and so wrapped up in the entirety of _Jared_ , it was hard to tell they were two separate men.

“I can’t believed you waited this whole time,” Jensen said, muffled by Jared’s sweater.

“I still want that tattoo,” Jared told him when he finally let go. “It’s one of the greatest things I’ve ever seen. That, and you basically had it made for me.”

Jensen shrugged, playing it off casually, even though that was exactly what he’d done.

“We’ll come back,” Jensen promised, beaming at the thought that Jared was going to follow through eventually. The tattoo was meant to be shared between them. Being the only one inked would drive Jensen crazy. “I have to get mine finished anyway. I’ll be in there with you the whole time. I’ll even hold your damn hand if that’s what you need.”

Even if he didn’t need it, Jensen thought to himself, he’d do it anyway. 

“Yeah, that’s...that would be amazing, Jen. Thank you.”

“You’d do the same for me.”

Jared nodded. “In a heartbeat, you know that.”

The tattoo artists must have wanted their studio back if the knocking at the door was any indication. Jensen gave Jared one last pat on the shoulder, silently reassuring him that everything was alright and that he could never, ever be disappointed with his best friend.

Back in the waiting room, just as they were about to leave, Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand. 

“Don’t I get to see it?” he asked.

“Wait ‘til we’re in the car,” Jensen said, winking before he dragged him out of the shop. “We have a party to get ready for, remember?”

“How could I forget?” Jared said, leading the way. “Happy Birthday, Jensen.”

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this just friendship, or is there more?
> 
> YOU DECIDE. :P


End file.
